


My Tiny Guy Bucky

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: My Tiny Guy Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America
Genre: Angst, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, No Sex, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Tiny!Bucky, and i don’t do smut, because Buckys the length of a pencil, because fuck you that’s why, he fits into steves hand, it’s adorable, it’s cute, just please read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: It wasn’t everyday that you find a little human in only a cloth, shivering in fear and cold as your trying to find hydra men to beat the shit out of.So! Bucky is basically a little person. Not ageplay or anything, but he literally can fit into Steve’s hand he is so small.





	My Tiny Guy Bucky

Tiny Guy Bucky Barnes

 So! Bucky is basically a little person. Not ageplay or anything, but he literally can fit into Steve’s hand he is so small.

I’m not rlly sure how he ended up that small but he just is.

The backstory is that Tony found a little person and got Steve to look after him because he couldn’t do it himself

It’s set as Steve’s prospective, trying to get used to Bucky being so small and he gets really scared every time he tries to do something

 

Steve awoke to the feelings of a soft and tiny hand running through his beard, the blond smiled and opened his eyes sleepily, rubbing at them to wake himself up just that tiny bit more.

It was when Steve shifted onto his side that he heard a high pitched but quiet “whoaaaa-ohf”. A tiny thud was heard from the mattress and the little human shook his head, his long brown hair flying everywhere (To Steve, not so much).

Then, the tiny human sat up and turned around to see Steve, who was now leaning on his elbow and smiling at the little form.

“Mornin’ Buck” Steve smiled as Bucky returned to gesture, just a bit more timidly.

The little form in front of Steve waved with his teeny tiny fingers that showed through the long sweater Tony had given him. It was Rhodeys daughters ken doll that she had left at Tony’s, is what the brunette said to Steve as he had held the little form, that was indeed human, to his chest as his fingers wrapped around the small body securely.

Steve was told everything that Tony knew and it pained him to come to realise that what Tony knew, wasn’t even the start of it all.

Tony was on a mission when he found him. He was in the iron man suit, trying to find the pricks that were hydra when all of a sudden a little thump was heard from down by Tony’s metal-cladded feet.

Bucky was apparently only wearing a little piece of cloth around his waist, shivering as he looked up at the Iron Man helmet, eyes pleading to be saved and Tony had just froze for a second. Soon enough, Tony had taken Bucky back to his house, Bucky in Tony’s hand the whole way back to the giant house. After Tony had found the small life form some clothes (Yes. Ken doll clothes that were still really too big for Bucky) he called Steve, asking if he could take the little guy from Tony, the billionaire knowing that he would either loose the small human or kill it some way or another.

Steve gladly said yes and when he met the small little guy, Steve was glad he answered the phone call. Bucky stole Steve’s heart the second they linked blue eyes. Bucky was just utterly adorable and Steve couldn’t ever say no to him, he was just so cute and small and Steve just had to take him home.

And now the next morning, Steve ass smiling at the little guy as he trotted (The mattress making it hard to walk for the ting brunette) around the bed, but kept in eyesight of the blond.

That was until the little stomach on the little human started to rumble. Bucky stopped in his tracks and put a hand on his stomach.

Steve smiled as he watched him from behind as Bucky stopped with his back towards the bigger blond.

Steve got up and quickly got out of his pjs, then getting into some sweats and a baggy Iron Man shirt Tony got him as a joke because Tony was just hilarious. When Steve turned around, He was Bucky about to jump off the bed. Steve’s eyes went wide with fear.

Steve rushed forwards and quickly caught the little guy into his hands just before he hit the floor.

Steve was breathing heavily as Bucky looked up at Steve, a little shocked by being caught so quickly like that and the feeling from going from falling to sitting in the palm of the blonds giant ass hand (To Bucky, Steve was huuuuge) as he learn back on his slightly curled fingers, a little dizzy from it all really. 

”Are you okay Bucky?! I thought you could get hurt or somethin- are you hurt? Oh god please say your okay” Steve rambled on frantically, checking Bucky for any cuts or bruises or hell, even a tiny scratch on this little guy and it had Steve rushing him into the hospital.

Tony had said that (During his silent research on the small guy) Bucky could get weak easily, get hurt easily and not have a very fast immune system. Not that Buckys small (adorable) body couldn’t protect him, it was more a-like that if Bucky got hurt really bad, he had a,higher than normal sized humans, cause of... Well you know what I mean.

“‘M fine” Bucky high but soft voice was used to mumble the two words, making Steve’s giant heart melt into goo at the cuteness of the little person.

”Alright. But next time when you wanna get down from somewhere, you’ll tell me so I can help, Kay?” Steve said in the stern voice from earlier but this one was more friendly.

“‘Kay” Bucky nodded proudly and spoke quietly, this voice not seeming to convey the chosen affect the action showed. Confidence. Bucky hadn’t shown any confidence for the time he has been with Steve. The little human has either been shy and stay close to him (Or Tony when they were at Tony’s earlier) or hid. Sure, Bucky hadn’t hid this time but maybe that was more trust, not confidence that was being raised. Steve really did want to help the poor little guy and would do anything to do so. What Bucky had gone through (Which was guessed by Tony, knowing the aftermath’s of different types of torture) was just plain bad. Hydra were mean, cruel, and lifeless. They didn’t give a shit if Bucky was a human or not, he was small enough for him to be their little play toy and hydra were like the kids who played rough with their toys, hitting and smacking and pushing and pulling and bulling and being that one kid in class everyone knew would go to prison sooner or later. Everyone wished sooner, but with their luck, it was later. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
